evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Kremkroc Industries Inc.
Kremkroc Industries Inc. (sometimes spelled "Kremkroc Industries, Inc.") was an expansive, heavily-polluted manufacturing plant that was the Klump and his squadron's base of operations as well as their very own crowning achievements built on the Donkey Kong Island during the Kremling Krew invasion. This heavily-industrialized area is located near the Gorilla Glacier on the forehead of the Donkey Kong Island's mountainous facial feature shaped Donkey Kong's head. That wasteland is completely polluted, nothing but dead plants, a large contaminated pond and a putrid green sky above the factory because of the pollution produced by the facilities' chemicals there as a direct result. The mechanical facilities there contains metallic floors, elevators that rise and fall, and yellow caution strips. They also contain both Oil Drums and TNT Barrels. There is also a mining center of sorts built into the mountainside holding more mines and caves then the factory itself. After Kremkroc Industries Inc.'s security measure sentient Oil Drum called Dumb Drum was destroyed by the heroic Kongs, the Kremlings were expelled from the island by DK and Diddy Kong and the factory region they leave behind was probably deactivated, as it was never explored later and future views of the Donkey Kong Island from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest showed no smoke billowing from the factory smokestacks. It could have once been lush area full of nature (like Mekanos under the control of a Kremling-based company called "Kremic Co.") that was taken over by Kremling technology, but if it recovered back to its original forest state, or it had such an environment, is unknown. In Donkey Kong Country Returns with the name "Factory", the vegetation is seen growing in the warehouses and buildings as a result of its abandonment for a long period of time. When Tiki Tong is planning to create the army of Tikis with Banana Hoard, he sends Accordion Tiki to use the main factory slaving Colonel Pluck. For some reason, there is a secret space rocket on factory, what the Kremlings planned on doing to it is unknown, but is used for Kongs to reach the factory buildings where Colonel Pluck is located. Appearances in other media In the animated Donkey Kong Country TV show, the Kremkroc Industries Inc. factory appeared as King K. Rool's Lair. In exterior, the factory is built inside of canyon located from desert with skull carved in the entrance. Inside is full with pipes, crates, tunnels, tracks, mine carts, elevators and fans in roof. From upside, contains a orange room with 2 crocodiles in palm tree pictures, mechanized shelf with books in roof. From downside contains a dungeon where is shown only in K. Rool's monitor. Gallery The Kremkroc Industries Factory.jpg|The Kremkroc Industries Inc. factory as seen in the the Game Boy Color version of Donkey Kong Country. Kremkroc Industries Inc. Factory.jpg|The Kremkroc Industries factory as seen in the Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country. Kremkroc Industries Inc. Logo.jpg|The official logo of Kremkroc Industries Inc. Kremkroc Industries Decal.jpg|The official decal of Kremkroc Industries. Kremkroc Industries Inc. Decal.jpg|The official decal of Kremkroc Industries Inc. The Kremkroc Industries Decal.jpg|The official public decal of Kremkroc Industries. The Kremkroc Industries Inc. Decal.jpg|The official public decal of Kremkroc Industries Inc. Kremkroc Industries Logo.jpg|The official logo of Kremkroc Industries. The Kremkroc Industries Logo.jpg|The official public logo of Kremkroc Industries. Klump.png|Klump the 2nd commander of Kremling Krew. The Kremlings.jpg|The Kremlings The Kremling Krew.jpg|The Kremling Krew Musics Note: These songs do not work on Internet Explorer Trivia *In the Game Boy Color version of Donkey Kong Country, "Kremkroc Industries Inc." is simply called "Kremkroc Industries". *In the Game Boy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country, the levels "Elevator Antics" and "Poison Pond" have had their positions switched around, as have "Mine Cart Madness" and "Blackout Basement". *This manufacturing plant's name from Donkey Kong Country Returns is also the nickname of both the Factory of Jumanji from the Jumanji cartoon show and the Shadowlands Factory from the ''Deltora Quest book series.'' *The Factory in Donkey Kong Country Returns is quite a reference to Kremkroc Industries Inc., with both having having-heavily polluted skies (Foggy Fumes), and large industrial systems of gears, pipes, and machines. *This area of the Donkey Kong Island recieves its name from the beginning part of both Kremling and Crocodile. *In Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, the level "Frozen Frenzy" takes place inside the frozen version of the Factory area from Donkey Kong Country Returns along with the factory's main generator. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Technology Category:Magic Category:Pollution Category:Mechanical Modification